Tier Harribel
}} Tier Harribel (ティア・ハリベル, Tia Hariberu; Viz: Tier Halibel) was an Arrancar and the former ruler of Hueco Mundo, known as the God-Queen by her subjects despite not referring to herself as such. Prior to this, she served as the 3rd Espada while in Aizen's Arrancar Army before the group's fall with Aizen's defeat and capture. With her predecessor, Baraggan Louisenbairn dead, and Coyote Stark dead, Tier became the de facto of Hueco Mundo, not before creating her own army after her defeat at the hands of Yhwach during the Quincy Invasion. Haunted by the effects of the Wandenreich's presence in Hueco Mundo, Harribel assembled her own force similar to the army she served in under Sōsuke Aizen a century or so after the end of the Quincy Blood War and the Tokinada Inicdent. With a military force, she was someone who could not be stood against for quite some time, and held a relatively peaceful relationship with the Spirit Society and the Gotei 13. This relationship, however, did not bode well with many of her subordinates and subjects, leading up to the ongoing century long war known as the Hueco Mundo Conflict, resulting in the new leadership of Apargon and her execution. Her attitude of being opposed to killing others is what continues to fuel what is left of her soldiers, who continue to wage war against Apargon and his forces, greatly affecting their methods of war and combat despite it taking a huge toll on their effectiveness throughout the war. Appearance Harribel has olive skin, aqua green eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be. Her appearance before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white Hollow bones, and her weapon was part of her arm, but her hair and eyes were exposed. Personality Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat: she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power, but when she is betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, proving she can be quite aggressive and brutal. Harribel cares for her Fracción, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Tōshirō Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Prior to her betrayal by him, she viewed Aizen and his powers in high regard. After Yhwach's invasion of Hueco Mundo, Harribel assembled a force of Arrancars to help finish off any Quincy that remained in the Hollow world. Feeling that it may be necessary for a force to combat any hostiles invading Hueco Mundo again, Harribel began peacefully seizing control over certain parts of the world. She remained true to her non-violent motives, which came into conflict with some of the personalities that found themselves serving under her. As her army grew bigger, Harribel did become worried because of its size, and feared that it may invite others to challenge her and her people. Over time, Harribel became a caring ruler to her people despite Hueco Mundo's lawless nature. History Note: To see the canon history of Harribel please refer to this link Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. She can defend herself from a Shinigami captain and two lieutenant-level Visored simultaneously. Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches, for if she were to do so, her immense Reiryoku would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu. Her keen intellect and intuition is proven in her initial fight with Hitsugaya, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his lieutenant. She sensed a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Reiatsu when the arrival of Momo Hinamori concerned him. Master Tactician: Harribel held her own in a fight against Hitsugaya, who used his abilities to counter her own, by taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes. Hierro: As the Tres Espada, Harribel has the passive ability known as Hierro. Even after having her body completely encased in ice by Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō, Harribel emerged without any noticeable sign of injury. She was also able to survive being cut down by Aizen. Cero: Charging a yellow Cero along her sword, Harribel can fire it in a very wide arc, following the arc of her sword swing. Sonído Master: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially outmaneuvering Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Harribel used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Zanpakutō Tiburón (皇鮫后 (ティブロン), Tiburon; Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress"): In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. :Ola Azul (波蒼砲 (オーラ・アズール), Ōra Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Wave", Japanese for "Blue Wave Gun"): Pulling her sword back as it gathers yellow Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade, Harribel launches it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile.51 She can keep the energy concentrated within the hollow portion of the blade, and unleash it in the shape of a ribbon when attacking. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Destroy" (討て, Ute; Viz "Hunt"). Holding her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down, Harribel, declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which Harribel cuts herself out of. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill markings on her blade. ::*'Trident' (トライデント, Toraidento): Harribel infuses her sword with Reiryoku, causing it to glow, and fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, cutting an opponent in half with ease. ::*'Hirviendo' (灼海流 (イルビエンド), Irubiendo; Spanish for "Boiling", Japanese for "Burning Current"): Pointing her blade out, Harribel boils any form of water which comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her. ::*'La Gota' (戦雫 (ラ・ゴータ), Ra Gota; Spanish for "The Drop", Japanese for "War Drop") Harribel can condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses ::*'Cascada' (断瀑 (カスケーダ), Kasukeda; Spanish for "Waterfall", Japanese for "Cutting Waterfall"): Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of water is large enough to cover several town blocks. Trivia * Category:Arrancar Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Former Espada Category:Deceased